


Dinosaurs

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [81]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dinosaurs

For hours now, no one could tell Thor a thing about the chances of him getting to you and Heimdall. He was pacing back and forth in the grand hall, yelling at anyone who would try to console him. Every second felt like an eternity, and for the first time in his life, he felt he would have a panic attack.

Odin and Friga watched their son with heavy hearts, wondering what could have possibly happened. It wasn’t like anyone saw it simply failing one day.

* * *

The day that Thor was supposed to return had came, and went. Your heart was heavier with every passing day.

Currently you were curled into yourself in bed, skipping dinner. Much to everyone’s dismay. Even Heimdall was starting to get antsy to see his father. No amount of distraction was working. He would ask for Thor almost every other hour and it was wearing Tony’s patience thin. He carried the small boy to Steve’s room and sighed. “Can you watch him for a couple hours? Please?” He asked. “I can’t stand seeing him upset.” He sighed. “I feel useless.”

Steve nodded, holding his arms out to the toddler. “I’ll see what I can do.” He assured him. “Hey, buddy.”

“Hi, Teve.” He sighed. He played with the super soldier’s fingers, clearly in distress.

Tony ruffled Heimdall’s hair before walking out, needing to regroup his thoughts. He also needed to check on you. After a moment of leaning against a wall in the hallway, he went into the room you were laying down in. “Sweetheart?” He asked gently.

You just hugged a pillow to you tighter, sniffling. “He’s gone.” You said for the first time out loud. “We can’t get to him, and he can’t get here.”

“I know, sugar.” He crawled into bed with you and held you. You turned to face him, burying your face in his chest, feeling like you were mourning for Thor. Tony felt emotional himself and rocked you a little. He lost his friend, and while at one point he wanted you to himself, he’d grown accustomed to the little family.

You felt your body shaking the more you thought about it. Before you knew it, your head was pounding, and your chest was burning.

Tony cupped your face, trying to get you to breathe with him. “Focus on your breathing, sweetheart.” He said gently.

You shook your head, hicupping. “h-he’s go-g-gone.”

“I know.” He leaned his forehead against yours. “I know.” Tony was slightly surprised at the amount of emotion in his own voice. He just had Thor etched into his mind and he wished he could just fly to Asgard and get him himself.

* * *

Bucky watched as Steve did everything he could to make Heimdall happy. Steve would talk with him and color with him, and even tried bath time again. “Dada.” He sniffed.

“I know, buddy.” Steve kissed his head. “I’m sorry.” His voice was soft, concealing his heartbreak for the small boy. “You know we love you right?” He brushed his curls back.

Heimdall nodded sadly. “But…. Dada….”

“And he loves you so much, too.” Steve blinked back tears quickly. “And he’d wanna know that you’re having fun with us.” Bucky felt for them both, and wished he could help. He played with Ben a little, knowing Thor would be missing him as well. He had gone through a lot in life, but he knew Thor was suffering more than he ever had.

And then there was you, feeling it worse than any of them. Bucky hoped him and Steve could help even just the tiniest bit. Looking down to Ben, he smiled softly. He was kicking around in his onesie and sucking on a toy. He was looking more and more like Steve, his eyes a bright blue. That made Bucky smile wider and he kissed the infants middle. Ben cooed in contentment at that, kicking harder.

Steve smiled up at Bucky as he played with Ben and cuddled Heimdall more. “Wanna sleep with me tonight?” He offered.

Heimdall thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” He squeezed him. “How about we make a sleepover out of it? Snacks, a movie, things like that?”

Heimdall nodded. “Bots?” He played with Steve’s shirt.

Steve smiled at him fondly. “Yeah, we can watch robots.”

“Yay.” He said softly, voice still sad. 

* * *

Before anyone knew it, Ben’s first birthday was right around the corner. It was a bittersweet realization for the adults, knowing Thor would be aching to be there. Heimdall held his brother’s hand as Ben tried to take a few steps. “Mama, Ben’s walking!”

Hearing that, your head whipped up and you teared up. “Good job, Ben!”

Steve was quick to rush over and take a video. “Come to daddy, buddy.”

It was tough to watch, but you wouldn’t miss it for anything. Ben was babbling happily and let Steve lift him. He giggled and clapped, and you snapped a few pictures.

Heimdall attached himself to your leg for a minute, happy for his brother. “Ben do good.” He beamed up at you.

“He sure did. Thanks to your help.” You praised him as you lifted him. “You are such a good big brother, Heimdall!”

“He sure is.” Tony walked in, wrapping an arm around your waist. “What’d he do?”

You grinned over at him. “He helped Ben learn to walk.” You told him happily.

“No way?” Tony smiled. “Congrats, buddy.” He ruffled Heimdall’s hair before going to pat Ben on the back. “You’re walking, little man?” He smiled.at Ben.

Ben giggled and nodded, patting Tony’s nose. Even Steve had to chuckle at that. “You’ll be keeping us all in shape with your brother, huh?” Ben giggled again, nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck.

“So, his party is coming up.” You told them, keeping your emotions in check.

Tony nodded. “Are we going wild?” He teased in effort to keep the mood light.

You chuckled. “That’s your birthday.” You teased in return.

He chuckled, eyes trained on Ben. “What kind of party you want for him, Rogers?”

Steve looked up, shocked. “Me?” He didn’t expect Tony to ask him.

“Course.” Tony nodded.

You smiled at that. “What does Heimdall think? You want Steve to decide what kinda party Ben has?”

He shook his head. “Dinosaurs!” He declared.

Steve chuckled. “You sure Ben likes dinosaurs?”

“Yeah?” He replied, looking unsure.

Everyone laughed at that. “We’ll think about it, buddy.” Steve ruffled his curls.

Heimdall nodded. “Okay.” he agreed. He reached for Tony happily, wanting to play. “Play robots?” He asked.

Tony took him with ease and nodded. “Yeah, we can spend time in the lab today.”

Hearing that, Heimdall grinned. “I’ll bring you boys lunch later. There’s no way he will wanna leave the lab.” You smiled softly.

Tony smiled proudly, pecking your lips before leaving to the elevator.

* * *

It was the day of Ben’s party, and you were looking out the large window of the room you shared with Tony, your arms wrapped around yourself. As you stared at the city, you looked to the sky as your heart clenched. Swallowing your tears, you looked towards the door when you heard it open.

Steve peeked in. “Surprisingly they sent me to get you.” He cracked a smile. “Tony’s almost done with his meeting so…”

You nodded and looked back out the window. “He’s been gone 9 months, Steve.”

The blonde stepped in and nodded. “And it hasn’t got any easier. I understand.” He stepper next to you, eyeing the city.

“He’s missing Ben’s birthday. He saw him like a son. This will…is probably killing him.” You felt your cheeks grow wet. “I don’t even know how he’d feel for Heimdall’s.” wiping your cheek, you shook your head. “It’s like mourning, but always hoping he’ll come home. How do you move on without feeling like you’re abandoning him?”

“I’m sure he feels the same way, doll. You’ll never forget him, and that’s what matters.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “I know it’s crushing.”

Feeling his arm around you, you sobbed. It was supposed to be happy day, so you needed to get this out. You nuzzled in his chest as he brought you into a hug, not having this descent of a cry in a few days. Steve’s heart broke for you. You had been strong for everyone, barely allowing yourself to deal. “It’s okay.” He whispered, rocking you a little. “We’ve got time.” He rubbed your back.

“I-I can’t handle this Steve.” You sniffed. “All I can think about is how much fun he’d have today.” you shook your head. “And how much pain he’s in.”

“I know.” He held you. “Neither of you deserved this.” Steve assured you. “I’ll go wait for Tony and send him in as soon as he’s done.”

“Stay. For a minute.” You breathed, figuring you could calm down before Tony could see you like this.

“You sure, doll?” He asked.

“Please.” You held onto his shirt. “Just until it doesn’t look like I’ve been crying.”

He winced. “Uh, that’ll be a bit.”

You shrugged sadly. “If you need to go, I understand.”

“It’s not that, don’t worry. I just know Tony would be better.” He said gently.

You shrugged again. “Don’t wanna worry him.” You leaned into him.

He chuckled lightly. “He probably needs you to hold.him just as much. Thor was a good friend- to all of us.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “If you wanna go get him then…” You rubbed at your hands.

Steve kissed your forehead. “I’m also sure a certain small boy is gonna hunt me down soon.”

“Yeah.” You cracked a smile.”Thanks.”

* * *

When Steve spotted Tony, he gave him a small smile. “Y/N needs you.”

Tony nodded. “Was just going there. Thanks.”

“No. It’s pretty bad.” Steve told him, a solemn look on his face.

“Oh.” Tony looked down, then nodded again. “Bring Ben when he’s dressed? That’ll cheer her up.”

Steve gave him a sad smile. “Of course.”

“Thanks, Capsicle.” He muttered as he walked to go find you. He knew it would be a tough day for you, but he just hoped it didn’t lead to depression. That’s the last thing anyone wanted. Even Heimdall was doing better, but he wasn’t sure if that helped or not. Heimdall was young, and kids were tough as nails. He was thankful for that.

As he peeked into your room, he bit his lip. He quickly went over to you and spooned you as he laid down. “Hi, babe.” He whispered.

“Hey, you.” You said softly.

“Heard you weren’t doing good.” He nuzzled to you.

You shook your head. “Not at all.” You sighed.

“What can I do?” He kissed your neck. “Distraction?”

Turning, you wrapped your arm around him and gripped him tight. “Just never leave.”

“Don’t plan on it, sugar.” He held you tight. “Ever. You and those boys are stuck with me.”

“Good.” You kissed his chest. “Because you and I have a lot of plans, mister.” Those thoughts helped you get through most days, if you were honest.

“I hope so.” He brushed your hair back. 

You looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, I know you miss him, too.”

“He was the only one I’ve never had a problem with.” He sighed.

“Never?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Well, besides fighting over you.” He smirked slightly. “That was about it. Have to admit, it was a worthy one.”

You nodded, playing with his shirt. “I’d like to think so, too.” You sighed softly and let the silence settle over the pair of you.

Tony kissed you gently, showing you his emotions for a moment. You returned the kiss, letting yourself relax into it. You breathed in his scent and pulled yourself closer to him. This was all you needed at the moment. Just the comfort of him.

He rubbed at your back gently, not only calming you, but himself. Pulling away, you pecked his lips once more. “I hope that both boys wear themselves out today.”

“Yeah?” He stroked your cheek.

“Yeah. A relaxing bath and some us time sounds great.” You kissed his jaw.

“It does sound great.” He smiled, leaning your forehead against his. “And how about I schedule you a spa day soon?”

“That sounds amazing.” You rubbed his chest. “And so very relaxing.” 

He smiled and kissed under your ear. “And then we can do our own type of relaxing.” Tony breathed, making a shiver run down your spine.

“Promise?” You squeezed his arm.

“Oh, do I promise.” He chuckled. “I would have you to myself all day if I could.”

You blushed. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“I sure hope so.” He reached down and squeezed your hip. “I love you. So much, sweetheart.”

“I love you more.” You nuzzled to him.

Steve knocked on the door a few minutes later, holding a dressed Ben. “Here’s the birthday boy!” He smiled.

Ben giggled, holding up his hands.

You sat up instantly and smiled. “He looks so cute!” you held out your hands for him. “Daddy picked an excellent outfit.”

Ben coo’d and crawled on the bed a little to you as Steve set him down.

“His hair is too soft to do anything with it, so Bucky put some gel.” Steve laughed. “I think Bucky enjoyed it too much.”

“Awe, is he Mister Mom?” Tony teased.

“You’d be surprised.” Steve grinned, sitting at the edge of the bed. “He’s getting Heimdall ready too.”

You smiled at that. “Thanks, Steve.” you sighed, playing with Ben.

“Anytime.” He smiled, going to stand. “Want me to bring in Heimdall when he’s done?”

“Sure.” You smiled up at him. “I bet he’s going to look so handsome!”

“Bucky is the stylist now.” Steve teased. “We’ll have him do that for pictures, too.” He joked.

“With Ben looking this cute, I’m up for that.” You kissed Ben’s cheek. “Turning into such a little man.” You giggled.

“He is.” Steve smiled proudly. “And healthy is the best part.”

You nodded happily. “That is a blessing.”

Steve winked at you. “Your doing.”

“I’m sure the serum was a bit of a help.” You pointed out.

He nodded. “Definitely blocked out some of my weaknesses.”

Tony chuckled as Ben made his way to him. “Come here, buddy.”

Ben crawled up to sit on his lap, playing with his watch. He would gasp when the display changed, giggling happily.

“Another genus on our hands.” Tony grinned.

Steve nodded proudly. “That’s nice to hear.” He looked at you. “Can I talk to you a minute?”

“Yeah…” You nodded.


End file.
